After War Life
by queenofconfuse
Summary: This is the story of what happened after the war. Rated M for safety. Little bit of slash/femmeslash, MAINLY canon. PLEASE READ, ENJOY, REVIEW  : Pairings as normal, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, PLUS Who is this new girl? In later Chapters ;D !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around, evidently tired, for her alarm clock. It was apparently 10am. Great, her alarm clock didn't even work, and now she would be late for the clean up. Everyone was already up, she could hear the chattering from downstairs. Her feet slipped out the side of the bed and made there way towards her wardrobe, in which she managed to get herself into some shorts and a flowy top, reaching her hips. She would worry about shoes later. She hopped down the stairs, in a rush to eat breakfast so she wouldn't be late.

Harry felt great, yet sleepy. He couldn't manage to get his head around the fact that the Wizarding World was now in utter peace because of him. He couldn't believe he would not have a worry in the world. Everything was great, and he thought it felt amazing. Stuck in his daydreams, he had forgotten he was at the breakfast table, and turned his head to Mrs. Wasley who was calling him.

'Harry, wake up! Would you like some more bacon, Harry?' Mrs. Weasley asked greatfully. Everyone was happy for him, yet it wasn't all him. Sure, he liked to brag, but at the end of the day, he was just another boy who was a the wrong place, at the wrong time, and ended up as a hero.

"No, thankyou Molly, but I should go get dressed." He stood up and turned towards the stairs, almost getting hit by Ginny as she flew down them. What was her rush?Wondering what the time was, he looked at his watch.

'CRAP!' He shouted, bolting up the stairs to get ready, as he noticed he was already late.

Hermione was already up , bright and early. She had gotten up at 6am, prepared herself for the awaiting day and started looking through Ginny's homework, eventually completing it for her. Ginny obviously didn't notice, but she knew she would be thanked later. She had arrived for breakfast just as it was served, ate quickly and went outside. She wanted to get a head start on the common room, so she could maybe even get permission to change it around a bit, considering the old setting was slightly dreary.

Using apparition, she arrived at the open gate, in which Professor McGonagall was at the entrance, welcoming helping students and adults alike into the castle, apparently assigning them rooms to clean. As Hermione approached McGonagall, she smiled slightly and looked at her clipboard.

"Good morning Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall smiled and looked down at her clipboard.

"Good morning, Proffessor..I mean, Headmaster McGonagall. " Hermione managed to spit out It was hard getting her head around such things.

"It seems I haven't assigned you a room yet, Miss. Granger. I presume Potter and Weasley will be joining you?" McGonagall knew the answer, yet she still asked as though she didn't.

"Yes, they are. " Hermione was surprised, McGonagall knew that they were attending the cleanup, yet didn't even put them to a room? Odd.

"Well, which room would you like, then?" She showed her the clip board.

"We aren't going by houses today, so please don't feel afraid to do up another houses room."

Hermione looked at the list, slightly gutted. There was only one common room left unassigned, that being Slytherin. She remembered what McGonagall had said, and sighed slightly.

"We'll take Slytherin common room." Hermione faintly smiled.

"Oh, Miss Granger, we aren't doing just rooms. If you'd like, you may take the whole tower?" McGonagall gave a slight laugh, knowing Hermione would love it, and hate it at once. And she was right, Hermione was glad she had more to do and help with, yet did it HAVE to be Slytherin?

"Sure. Why not?" She sighed.

"Well, just a little more incentive to keep you going, that will be Gryffindor tower next year. We are changing Slytherin around due to how troubling it is for Gryffindors to get to their classes, and vice versa." McGonagall gave a smile, and Hermione jumped for joy. McGonagall cast a slight spell which made that tower to be only accessible by the golden trio. Hermione gave McGonagall a smile as she hopped off merrily towards the tower.

A few hours had passed, and Hermione had achieved a lot. She had added an extra room at the top of the tower, making it a study room, with silencing spells on the room. The Common room, which was extremely larger than the other tower, had been set up nicely with a fireplace, Gryffindor posters, trophies and achievements. All the floors were redone with red carpet, showing small lion emblems. The bathrooms had been done pink for girls, blue for boys, and the stairs were now comfortable to walk on, the walls bright and colourful. The only room that had not been touched was the boys rooms. Hermione sat herself down on a lion shaped sofa and conjured a butterbeer. Even though it was all magic, it was hard work, and the boys still had not arrived. Hermione was very angry, she had done so much by herself, and she didn't want to do the guys rooms, as well, that had always been against the rules. She sighed, resting her head back, and letting the warm fire keep her comfortable.

Another hour or so later, she finally decided to do it herself. As she entered the room, the smell of dirt hit her square in the face. Disgusted, she turned around and cast a permanent odour charm everywhere, making the room smell that of Vanilla Twilight. She entered, wary of her surroundings, still the fear of getting in trouble. She quickly changed the walls, carpet, bed and décor, until she noticed one peculiar thing; Under a bed, was a cardboard box. She peered into the box, after ripping the top off, to discover a journal, encrusted with solid green jewels and the words ' Draco Malfoy, DO NOT TOUCH!' Smiling to herself, she slipped it into her bag and exited the room, ready to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione stormed into The Burrow, evidently mad. Harry was sitting on the couch, reading the papers, whilst the rest of the family seemed to be either in there rooms, or in Mrs. Weasley's case, in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Harry, where in the bloody world were you today?" Hermione raged as she approached Harry, scaring him half to death.

"Helping Ginny with Qudditch practice, helping her packs her bags, cleaning up, why?" Harry asked, slightly put off.

"Well, I finished the entire Gryffindor tower, ON MY OWN!" Hermione stormed up the stairs, to her awaiting room, passing Ginny's room on the way up.

Ginny had to sit on her suitcase to close it, it was her 5th suitcase. She figured she could just apparate the over when she was ready, so she skipped down stairs, luggage-less and ready to go. Harry had resumed reading the papers, so when Ginny almost bounded on him, he got quite a shock.

"Ginny, love, ready?" He asked. Ginny and he were moving in together, with the Weasley families' permission, of course. Although, Ginny had no idea where they were living. Harry decided not to live in Grimmauld Place, due to bringing back memories, so with his muggle inheritance, he bought a house, without Ginny's knowledge. He planned to apparate her there as soon as possible.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She smiled and grabbed his arm. Without further ado, Harry apparated. Ginny hadn't apparated that much before, so she landed, slightly sick, on her back. Harry helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yep." She had a sore back, but Harry would fuss if she said so, so she kept her mouth shut. He placed a blindfold and a silencing charm on her so she wouldn't be able to guess that they were indeed in Australia, along the coast of Rockingham in Perth, at a place called Point Peron. He had purchased a revamped beach house along the shore, considering she loved the beach. What better place than Australia? Besides, Hermione would need somewhere to stay whilst looking for her parents. He lead her up the steps of the house, and removed the silencing charm, and blindfold.

"Where are we?" Were the first words to exit Ginny's mouth.

"Australia, Point Peron, to be precise. I bought a beach house." He smiled as she jumped up and down. He led her inside and gave her a tour of the house, before apparating back to England quickly to get her things. As it was night time in Australia, he wasted no time. Once everything had been put to the house, he cast a few safety charms, just in case.

A few hours later, after all had been unpacked, etc. Harry decided to summon Kreacher. After a minute or two, Kreacher arrived.

"Yes, Master Harry? How can I be of service?" Kreacher was shuffling his feet, as he had a question for Harry.

"This is our new home. Are you alright with serving in this house?" Harry wasn't sure whether Kreacher would be ok with it.

"Master Potter, I would love a new home, yet I have a question for you." He was still nervously shuffling. Sure, he would miss the Black household, yet he still served at it when there were guests staying there.

"Anything, Kreacher. What is it?" Harry asked, politely staring.

"Kreacher was wondering if... Kreacher's female friend could serve Master Potter as well?" Kreacher looked like he could cry. Ginny was hearing the conversation, and a sweet noise escaped her lips.

"Of course, Kreacher. May I meet her?" Harry smiled, he thought it was cute that Kreacher had found someone.

"Of course, Master. Meet Tinker." Kreacher clicked and a beautiful little house-elf appeared. As soon as she was in the household, she stood right near Kreacher.

"Hello, Master Potter. I'm Tinker. "Tinker smiled nervously.

"Feel at home Tinker, let Kreacher explain the rules of the house to you." Harry shook her hand, and let the chatter go on 'til the early hours, until everyone finally fell asleep.


End file.
